NaruxHina Only Hope Chpt 1
by Skittles890
Summary: NaruxHina love story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.  
( Hinata is OCC in this fanfic just to let you know, she still has a crush on Naruto though ;D)

Naruto walked through the village deep in thought, as the people of Konoha worked busily around him. "Aww...Why haven't I become a chunnin yet? Everyone else in the rookie nine are chunnins exept me." He whined.

'Get over it brat.' snarled the Kyuubi.

'Shuddup fox!' yelled Naruto in his mind.

No reply.

'Heh, that's what I thought.' He thought satisfied.

Everything was silent for a moment.

A sudden uproar of noise shocked Naruto back to reality as the Hyuuga complex ruptured into a demolished heap. The people crowding the streets turned and stared gasping. "Oh no, Hinata! " He shouted, darting in between people crowding the streets as he made his way twords the Hyuuga place. 'Hinata, please be okay...'

Meanwhile....

Hinata lay on the floor of her room thinking of the blonde haired ninja she'd been in love with ever since they met at the academy two years ago. She had gone through a major change since then. She now had more confidence in herself, and she looked completely different then she did. Her short indigo hair now hung down to her lower back, and her pale whitish eyes she had when she was younger took on a slight purple color. And now she had the Hyuuga household all to herself. Her father had died of a sickness and Neji moved in with Tenten. Her little sister Hinabi seemed to have walked off the the face of the Earth. She heard a rumor that she was in the wave country, training with a former Hyuuga that had betrayed the clan and dissapeared, after being sentenced to execution.

Hinata turned on her back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and huffed it out. 'I wonder what Naruto-kun's doing.'she thought. She started to play with her hair humming happily at the thought of him.

Hinata's eyes snapped open when she heard a creaking sound coming from the roof above her, dragging her out of her daydream. She propped herself on her hands, supporting her back as she sat up. She threw her head back and let out a scream of pain as the ceiling cascaded on top of her, sending debree on top of her and crushing her lungs. She lay there for a moment still processing what had just happened as conciousness slipped from her.

Naruto watched in disbelief as the Hyuuga compound crumbled into piles of wreck that were scattered everywhere. He ran blindly, as fast as he could. Instinctively he began tearing into the destruction.

His vision grew burred as his eyes brimmed with tears. He blamed himself. He always blamed himself when these things happened to his friends. But it was a freak thing, right? He cleared his mind of all thoughts and concentrated on finding Hinata.

Later he came upon a hand that seemed lifeless. 'Oh no, I'm too late.' was Naruto's first thought, until he heard sharp breathing underneath a sheet of drywall that covered the body that the hand belonged to. He removed the drywall effortlessly and gazed at the bruised and bloody form of the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. He knelt down next to her and stroked her cheek trying to wake her up. Unfortunately his attempt failed which left him in agony. "Hinata!" he cried, cradling her limp body to his chest. No answer. " Please..... just don't die...don't die. Wake up for me... wake up!" Naruto wimpered. Eyes filled with salty tears, he began to sob into her shoulder, tightening his grasp around her and shaking rapidly. He'd never thought this would happen to a person like her...especially her.

"Naruto-kun...I can't...breath..."Hinata whispered, still in shock. Naruto sighed with relief and lifted his head to see her beaming up at him. He stood up carrying her bridal style and ran to the hospital, where Lady Tsunade was at this hour.

The hospital doors flung open as a blonde haired shinobi flew into the waiting room of the hospital, and ran to the the front desk where a pink haired kuniochi sat peacefully, doing her paperwork she'd been assigned to. She looked up as Naruto darted off. "Naruto you BAKA! This is a hospital for goodness sake!"she screamed running after him. Her ears sere smoking and her face was blood red, holding the expression of a killing intention.

Naruto bolted into a hospital room, Sakura hot on his trail. She came into the room and punched him dead on the head. "Naruto if you ever come into this place like that again, I'll-" "Sakura-chan please help her." He said looking down at Hinata who had fallen asleep on the way."Naruto what happened?" Sakura asked motioning him to lay her on the bed in the corner of the room. "I was walking through the streets when the Hyuuga compound just crumbled out of nowhere. When I got there she was under a pile of drywall." Naruto said swallowing the painful lump in his throat, holding back tears.

"Hinata," Naruto cued waiting for a response," c'mon wake up already!" He was beginning to become impatient. When he didn't hear a reply, he sat in the chair next to the bed she lay. "I'm soooooooo boor-" He was cut off by a giggle that came from the supposedly unconcious, Hinata. He turned his head to where he could look at her, and saw she was still laying down, trying to stay as still as possible. Naruto smirked when he noticed it wasn't working out very well. "You know, I was also a prankster when I was little so any trick you have I've already seen or done myself." he said playfully."Awwww, how did you know I wasn't sleeping?" Hinata said pouting. She sat up, and stretched her arms and legs. "Well you gave yourself away with that giggle you let out." he stated jokingly. Naruto stood up from his chair, held out his hand, and helped her out of bed. She took it greatfully and landed gracefully on the floor. "Sakura said whenever you wake up you could leave the hospital," he told her,"so do you want to get something to eat? You look pretty hungry." "No it's okay, I'm not hungry." Hinata said softly, as her stomach growled. Hinata grabbed her stomach and wondered if Naruto had heard it. "Looks like your stomach disagrees." he laughed. "Fine you win..." She said in defeated tone. She ran out the door leaving a slightly confused Naruto behind and shouted, "But, you have to catch me first!" Naruto smiled his trademark grin and shot after her laughing uncontrollably.

Hinata ran down the stairs, and entered the lobby. Naruto soon came after her gasping for air. She then shot out the double doors of the hospital and found herself in the courtyard. Hinata glanced behind her to get a quick look of Naruto summoning shadow clones. 'Heehee, is he that desprate to find me?' she thought, smirking. Suddenly Naruto grabbed her hand, pulling her into him. She let out a shriek when he started to tickle her. "Naruto stop, *gasp*, please, heehee, that hurts!" she managed to say between laughs. Hinata tumbled into a soft patch of grass, breathing sharply. Naruto knelt down next to her and leaned over to where he was face to face with Hinata. "I win... again." he said enjoying his victory. Hinata then went limp refusing to get up. Seeing this, Naruto lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Hey, that's cheating" Hinata complained. Naruto ignored her and yelled, "To Ichiraku's!!!"

Halfway to the ramen shop Naruto started to feel homesick. He hadn't been home in awhile since he spent the night at the hospital. Then it hit him like a kunia knife. Hinata's home had just been destroyed, and she had nowhere else to stay. He could possibly let her stay with him, but it would be kinda wierd having another person stay at his house due to him being so used to living alone for all his life. Especially since she was a girl. He shook the thought from his mind. ' Just because she's a girl staying at my house doesn't mean anything will happen.'  
' Hey, brat.'

' Dammit Kyuubi! You just have to pop up now of all times!'

' Yep. I just like to torcher you with my presence, when you least want me to be there.'

' Well, go away.'

' Who's the girl? Is she your mate?'

' Don't change the subj-.... Wait mate?!'

' Yeah, what else would she be?'

' She's not my mate! She's my friend and comrade.'

' She's pretty.'

' Yeah I know that she's pretty.'

' Well then.... if you think she's pretty why don't you make her your mate?'

' We're not like that! Your starting to act like Ero- sennin! Now go away!'

' Whatever brat'

Naruto gently pulled Hinata off of his shoulder and started to say something when he noticed she was asleep.' I guess that means your going home with me.' he thought chuckling.

Naruto walked up the steps to his apartment and shifted Hinata over to where he could grab his house-key and unlock the door. Hinata stirred in his arms, making him worry that he woke her up. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. Watching Hinata sleep made him feel sleepy himself. Naruto walked to his room and layed her on his bed. He wanted to wake her up and tell her to change into a night gown, but he couldn't find the heart to even touch her. She looked so peaceful laying there. He wanted to just crawl next ot her and fall asleep himself....' Wait, did I just think what I thought I just thought?' he thought. He lifted her head to where he could unzip her jacket and remove it before she got overheated. Naruto pulled the covers over her body and kissed her forehead." Goodnight Hinata" he whispered and hurried to his closet to pull out a spare blanket and pillow. Naruto glanced at the girl sleeping in his bed and smiled as he shut the door.

Naruto stumbled down the hallway and made his way to the living room. He crashed down onto the couch as thoughts of Hinata flooded his mind. He was happy to be living with someone...and with that he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kisimoto, not me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning....

Naruto rolled off the couch, lazily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stumbled into the kitchen of his apartment, opening a cabinet, and pulling out a cup of instant ramen. He pulled a pot out of a drawer, and placed it underneath the spout of the sink, drawing water into it. Naruto then turned on the stove and put the pot on top of it. When he was finally a little more than half-awake, he relized that Hinata wasn't up yet. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of his room, where Hinata had been sleeping. "Hinata-chan? It's time to wake up..." Naruto waited patiently for an answer, but all that came from the room was silence. "Hinaaaaaaaaataaaaaaa," he sang," wake up, wake up, wake up!" Still no reply. He then opened the door, tip-toed next to her and knelt down. Naruto hesitantly layed his hand on her arm and shook her gently. "Hinata..." he whispered. He was disapointed when all she did was scrunch her nose and sniff. Naruto at that point just gave up. He stood and walked back over to the door. He glanced back at her and noticed how beautiful she looked in her sleep. Hinata lay facing the window, a splotch of sunlight illuminating her skin. Her blue t-shirt engulfed her torso, but exposed a bit of her lower back. Her hair was fanned out across her pillow and shown a shade of indigo. Hinata's eyelashes were shaded over her cheeks which were framed by two strands of shorter hair and bangs, and her lips were curved into a shy smile. To him, she looked just plain cute. A sly grin spread across Naruto's face. He knew what would wake Hinata up. He exitted the room and quietly shut the door.

Hinata awakened from her slumber, not a very happy camper. She was dreaming about her and Naruto, and was really into the dream. She was enjoying it until the alarm clock went off. Slapping the snooze button, she dragged her legs out from under the covers and stepped on the soft carpet. Hinata slowly made her way to the door, and entered the hallway. She struggled to stay awake as she proceeded into the living room, where Naruto sat eating his ramen and watching TV.

He smirked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She reminded him of the scenes you see in movies, when the toddler came out from a room with pajamas on, dragging a blanket, and hugging a teddy , Hinata was in casual clothes and wasn't holding a teddy bear or dragging a blanket "Not a morning person are we?" He asked sarcastically, motioning her to sit next to him. "Nope, not today." she said sitting down. "You hungry? Don't even tell me no, because you fell asleep before we made it to the ramen shop, so you didn't get to eat."

"Okay.... I guess i'll eat something."

"What would you like?"

"Hmmm..... what do you have?"

"Well I have chicken ramen, miso pork ramen, beef ramen, and regular miso ramen."

"So basically all you have is ramen?"

"Yep."

"I'll have whatever your having."

"Kay."

Naruto set his ramen on the coffee table and went into the kitchen and prepared the water to boil the ramen. Hinata sat on the couch and thought of the events that happened the previous day. The day started off with the house crumbling into a mess, and her being rushed to the hospital by Naruto. She woke up and played a game of hide and seek, more like hide and catch, with him and got hauled to the ramen shop. Half-way there she fell asleep, and today, winded up in his apartment. Then it struck her smack in the face. ' I have nowhere to live. The Hyuuga compound is destroyed and I have nowhere to go. I could possibly stay with Neji-san but that would be kind of akward.'

"Hinata-chan?"

The sudden sound of Naruto's voice startled her back into reality.

"Hai, Naruto- kun."

" I know you don't have anywhere to live and I know it's kinda wierd, but...."

His voice trailed off.

"Naruto-kun."

"But i was wondering if you would like to stay with me for awhile, until the Hyuuga house is built again."

Hinata stared at him shocked.

"I mean, it's alright if you don't want to or any-"

He was cut off by her hugging him.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun, I would love to stay with you."

Naruto smiled down at her and returned her embrace. He felt happy to be living with her. She was nice, and always willing to help him out.

"But only for a little bit okay?"

"Okay"

"Naruto."

"Hai?"

"We're going to go grocery shopping tommorrow, because you can't only eat ramen. It's not healthy."

"Okay, mother" he said sarcastically.

"Oh and the ramen is burning!"

"Nani?!"

Hinata watched Naruto franticly try to put out the fire, laughing so hard she fell on the floor. When he finally did he turned and found her giggling and trying to catch her breath. He scratched the back of his head smiling, as the fire alarm went off. She started to laugh again, thinking 'This is what i have to live with for the next few months.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Naruto and Hinata layed on the roof of Naruto's apartment watching the sun cast an abstract of colors across the sky. Hinata wore a regular white tank-top with a pear of dark blue jeans and her hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Naruto wore a black t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans with rips in the knees and thighs. Both gazed at the sunset, until one of them had to break the silence which was of course the number-one-knuckle-head ninja.

"Hinata." He said turning his head to her.

"Hai Naruto?"Hinata replied, still looking at the sky.

"Do you wanna play 20 questions?"

Hinata eyed him suspiciously, then nodded her head in agreement."Sure. That sounds like alot of fun."

'Good, this will give me a chance to get to know her better.' Naruto thought, scratching the back of his head

"Okay. Me first!" He said switching to his chin. "What's your favorite color?"

Hinata sighed, wondering if he noticed she wore it almost everyday.

"Light purple. My turn."Hinata tilted her head thinking of a question she could ask him."What is your biggest dream that your going to fufill?"

Naruto shifted onto his side and propped his head up with his arm."To be the greatest Hokage that Konoha ever had. Duh."

They both laughed and continued with thier game.

"My turn again. Why were you so shy when you were little?" He asked curiously.

Hinata's joyful smile turned into a frown. She knew he didn't know this was personal, and she also knew she had to answer the question or he wouldn't let it go. She sighed and sat up, pulling her knees into her chest."Because of my father." ,she replied holding back tears,"don't get me wrong but he was once kind-hearted and good-natured but after my mother passed away his heart turned to stone, and he began to beat me. He put me through harsh training and told me that I was worthless and unworthy to be the Hyuuga heiress. When I was little, everyone looked down upon me including my sister, Hinabi, and my cousin, Neji. I blamed myself, convincing myself that I was hopeless. That's I became so vulnerable." Hinata's eyes were downcast, as if she were studying the ground. Then she buried her face in her knees and cried.

Her words pained Naruto. He hated people that were hateful. Naruto watched Hinata's back rise and fall with each sob. He now knew he wasn't alone and he wasn't the only one that knew that pain. That horrible feeling of pain. He and Hinata were the same. Naruto did the only thing he knew to calm her down. He leaned over her and wrapped his strong arms around Hinata. He knew her pain, why she was crying. Because every memory haunted every waking moment of her life. He knew he couldn't make her forget, or steal her pain, but he would do his best to keep them from coming back into her mind by distracting her. Naruto jumped when Hinata turned and grabbed the back of his shirt, her hot tears soaking through it and wetting his skin. He stood up bringing Hinata to her feet. He push her away and looked into her eyes which were now puffy and red. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her off the roof, drawing her back into his arms and bringing her back into his apartment. Suddenly her knees went weak and she started to sob into his chest again, clentching the fabric of his t-shirt between her palm and fingers. Naruto lifted her up and layed her down on the couch, and before he could leave she grasped his hand, surprising him.

"Don't leave....please."Hinata whimpered.

Naruto looked down at her sympathetically, and sat down next to her."Alright." he sighed.

Hinata layed her head on his chest and cuddled up to him. She could feel him hesitate at putting his arm around her. She closed her eyes, comforted by his presence. She wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew that wasn't possible. Hinata glanced at him and watched him sleep peacefully. She shut her eyes again enjoying this moment while it lasted. Hinata quickly fell asleep next to her love, and they both slept with a small smile crossing their lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ray of sunlight made it's way through the blinds of Naruto's apartment beaming through the eyelids of a indigo blue haired kunoichi, causing her to awaken from her deep slumber. A short whine could be heard from her throat as she stretched herself out on a couch. Hinata opened her eyes and blinked a few times, while her pupils adjusted to the morning light that illuminated the living-room. She removed the strands of hair sticking to her face and uncovered herself exposing her bare shoulders to the cool air. She shivered from the lack of warmth that the sheets once provided her, longing to crawl back into the cotton shell and go back to sleep. Hinata examined the orderly room, surprised at how clean it became over night, and wondering where all the clutter and dirty clothing that covered most of the carpet and furniture dissappeared to. She giggled at the thought of Naruto struggling to shove piles of laundry into a closet, and tip-toed into the kitchen, attempting to scare him.

'Mmmmm...it smells kinda good in here, not that it smelled bad before but it's just is a different, how should I decribe it?, scent. It smells clean."Hinata thought satisfied.

She entered the kitchen careful not to give herself away. When she approached the dining room table, she spotted a little white note attached to the side, with a tiny peice of tape that read:

_Dear Hinata,_

_I went shopping for some food, be back by 10._

_-Naruto_

_Oh and P.S. Can you do me a huge favor by washing the cloths I stuffed in the closet? _

_I just decided to tidy up a bit._

_Thanks!_

As Hinata finished the note, she thought to herself; 'He calls that "tidying up"?'

She jumped into a fighting stance and activated her byakugan when she heard the doorknob jiggle, and watched Naruto wobble in with four giant bags of groceries. Hinata ended byakugan and stood into her normal standing postion. Behind the paper bags she could hear him murmer,"A little help here?" She ran in front of Naruto and collected two of the bags and trailed back to the table. When all four bags were on the table Naruto and Hinata started to put the groceries in the refridgerator and cabinets. Hinata thought this would be the perfect opportunity to start a conversation.

"Naruto?"she asked.

"Yep."Naruto replied.

The conversation paused for a minute so Hinata could think of a question.

"How have you been?" She said turning to face him.

"Good I guess."

"What's wrong?" Now Hinata's face wore in a worried expression:eyebrow furrowed, head tilted, bottom lip in a slight pout.

"Well I'm kinda worried about what you said last night when we were playing twenty questions. That one about your childhood." he said with concern clear in his tone of voice.

"Oh, it's no problem, I needed to get some of that out to someone anyways." Hinata said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed flashing his trademark grin, and continuing on piling items into the cabinets.

'I hope your not lying to me Hinata.' he thought.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me put this in the pantry? I can't reach the top shelf."

"Sure if you say so..."

And with that final remark, Naruto darted underneath Hinata's legs and lifted her up on his shoulders, causing her to shriek and almost drop the macoroni. Naruto laughed and straightened his knees to where she could reach. She slipped the container between a box of green tea and some instant ramen. Hinata screamed and pointed to the back of the pantry.

"Naruto put me down there's a spider!"

Naruto let out a quiet chuckle and lowered her down to the floor. "Your afraid of a tiny spider? C'mon we've been on missions scarier than that!" He exclaimed with his hands waving up in the air.

"Well, there so gross and always pop out of nowhere, and that one was not tiny!" Hinata said jumping up and down and describing with her hands how big the spider was. She took a final glance back up at the cabinet, still open, and clung to Naruto's shirt screaming a quick, "See?"

Naruto followed her now pointing index finger and cringed at the sight of a giant spider hanging from a web. Hinata buried her face into is shirt and said "See I told you it was big." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a wooden spoon out of a drawer and smacked the spider causing it to hit the floor and Hinata, who was still clinging to his shirt, to jump up on his back, making him fall over and land on top of her. They both layed there for a few minutes until Naruto glanced up at Hinata, and noticed that she was smiling even though she looked a bit pained. He rolled off of her and set his chin in his hands and watched as she sat up. Then all of a sudden she started to laugh, toppling over again and rolling around. Naruto loved her laugh; it sounded like sleigh bells chiming through the chilly winter air, which he enjoyed for some odd reason. As always laughter is always contagious. Naruto began to laugh along with Hinata and soon was immitating her movement: rolling on the floor laughing her butt off.

Soon, the laughter was over and the two teens lay flat on thier back catching their breath. Naruto got back to his feet and helped Hinata off the floor.

"So once again the brave knight saved the pretty young princess from a trecherous fate." He joked bowing and kissing her hand.

Hinata thought that it would be fun to play along. "Shall we do a ceremony to congradulate thee?" she said grabbing the wooden spoon that killed the spider, while Naruto got on one knee. "I bid thee the title of 'The Spider Sqwisher'." She said placing the spoon on both of his shoulders. Naruto stood once again taking and grabbing her other hand.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Hinata smiled back and simply answered, "Yes you may."

He pulled her in closer and put his arms around her waist, while she draped her hands over his shoulders and rested her head on his chest, making him blush a little bit. Naruto had never been this close to a girl before, and was a little scared that he might trip her. She felt so warm and frail, and he tried his best to be as gentle as possible. He looked down at her: so peaceful, eyes closed, and a small smile spread across her pale pink lips. Both of them remained silent as they danced to the beat of thier hearts, in sync with eachother. Naruto rested the his chin on her head and closed his eyes, swaying back and forth.

" you wanna go somewhere today?" Hinata asked lifting her head.

"Sure. Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"C'mon tell me I don't like sur-"

Before he could finish she darted off into a room. He sighed and sat at the kitchen table.

"Why'd she have to spoil the moment?" He pleaded.


End file.
